


Permeable

by Sasam



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Raven finds her girlfriend alone by the sea.
Relationships: Raven/Tara Markov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Permeable

Raven finds Tara at the small cove on the far end of Titan’s island. Her small outline burnt out by the orange and vermilion glow of the setting sun stretching out across the darkening cityscape. Shadows splayed from the rocky outcrop lay distorted by their own length across the small sandy slope up to where Tara sat. Down below in the water fish and other aquatic animals busying themselves with the last end of the day scuttling off back to their burrows and hideaways.

“Mind if I join you?” Raven asked, stopping a few meters back both to ensure she didn’t sneak up on Tara and to hold the breathe taking image in front of her in her sights a moment longer.

Tara didn’t look back, she barely reacted at all only recognizing Raven’s question by shifting over on the rock perch she was sitting on to make room for the other girl. Raven hesitantly climbed up beside her making sure not to jostle or otherwise bump her. It was easier said than done, with how small the surface area was on their seat they were practically shoulder to shoulder.

Looking out across the bay quietly nothing stirred except for the simple lap of the waves and the gentle breeze. It was tranquil, beauty and peace for the senses. Raven briefly thought about meditating but something in her stopped her, she wasn’t sure that if she started her mantra now or opened her mouth to speak that the moment wouldn’t shatter from the dreamlike state into something more akin to a nightmare. So she just sat silently and watched as the orange sky turned purple then navy then dark occasionally looking at Tara out of the corner of her eye who stared ahead dazed as if not really there. An hour or more went by without either saying a word, just simply sitting together in the quiet and at this point Raven wasn’t sure what she would say anymore. It turned out she wouldn’t need to figure it out though as Tara broke the silence finally startling Raven.

“Thank you.” she didn’t look at Raven, but Raven could tell that some form of aloofness that had clouded Tara was now gone from her eyes.

Raven didn’t know what she was being thanked for but knew Tara well enough that she didn’t wish to impose to mush on the other girls thoughts so she merely nodded to herself and stared back out across the bay, noting now how the rising moon glanced off the waves in a great silver glow.

“You’re always checking up on me, and just visiting and keeping me company. Never asking for anything.” Tara continued. “Even though I’m not always… all here. It’s nice. To know someone cares. Despite everything. Sometimes it feels like I don’t exist like I’m something permeable and life just passes through me like I’m not even there. And when I do feel solid I don’t even know who I am, who I want to be, how to be who I want to be. Am I a villain? Am I a Hero? Am I something else? Am I alive? Am I dead?” Tara shrugged and trailed off, unsure where she had been going.

“You’re Tara. That’s enough.” Raven took a gamble and reached an arm across Tara’s shoulders pulling her cloak around her to hold off the cool night air that began to bite through the dark.

Tara leaned into Raven letting her pull her into the cloak and though she didn’t respond Raven could make out tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Silver and bottomless like the moon on the ocean.

“You’re always enough, and I’ll always love you.”  
  
Tara wrapped her arms around Raven and buried herself into her girlfriends side, no longer holding back her tears as they stared out together onto the endless ocean ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Raeterra fan discord https://discord.gg/FEpDKXN


End file.
